Devils Effect
by Slegnirp2099
Summary: Commander Shepard has to stop the Rouge Spectre Saren from finding the Conduit and releasing the Reaper upon the Galaxy. But on Earth, a man out of time appears. Is he there to help or is he just out for himself?
1. Prologue

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry or mass Effect. They belong to their respective owner.**

**Okay, so this is my first try at making a fanfic. I hope someone out there will enjoy this! **

Prologue

The sun started to set behind the massive skyskrapers in the city of Vancouver. On the ground level couples walked hand in hand in the parks, groups of teenagers walking around "doin nothin" in the cool early evening. Around a corner, in an alley not know for being the safest neighbourhood, an old man named Bob was searching for food in the trashcans.

"Hmpf, looks like someone's already been here." grumped Bob .

Suddenly, without Bob realizing it, a small breeze began to stir up in the alley. The wind increased but Bob didn't notice until his baseball cap flew off his head.

"Hey, where'd the strom come from?" he asked and frowned.

He stared running after where the wind took his cap, but almost immediately stopped when lightning appeared. Bob fell on his ass and scared crawled under some trash when more lightning struck. The electricity seemed to form an orb levitating in the air. More lightning gathered and the orb expanded. Anything that came in contact with the orb melted away. Bob looked at the orb with terror and seemed to see a figure appear inside. Then suddenly lightning struck again and the orb disappeared. The wind also disappeared and everything went back to how it was before, except for the fact that there was a crater in the ground and there was a man laying in the crater.

Bob looked down at the man. There was smoke coming from him, but he didn't seem to be harmed. He was clearly breathing. Before Bob could, or dared do anything, the man in the crater started to move. It was a somewhat towering man, around 185 cm, dressed in a long, beautifuly decorated purple coat, black pants with high boots. The man was pretty pale, his hair was completely white, dispite looking no older than 20-25.

"Where... am I? How did I... get here?" mumbled the man. He reached a hand down to his waist and grabbed for something. The man looked down and anger spread in his face.

"Gone! But how..."

His ice cold blue eyes scanned the enviroment. It didn't take long before he saw Bob sitting under the trash. Before Bob could say anything, the man moved with an incredible speed an grabbed Bob by his throat and with just one hand, lifted Bob up in the air.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" yelled Bob as good as he could.

"Where am I!" yelled the man.

"V-vancouver! Please... I can't b-breathe..."

The man let go of Bob who fell down in the trash again. Bob gasped for air while the man looked around.

"Vancouver? Well, at least I'm on Earth. That's a start" said the man to himself. He seemed to have calmed down.

When he looked up inte the air, an alliance shuttle flew by high in the air. The man looked at it with a slight confuesed look on his face. He turned towards Bob again. Bob threw himself on the ground with his arms over his head.

"Vancouver huh?" asked the man.

"Yes! I promise! I've lived here my entire life! Please..."begged Bob.

"What year is it?"

"... what?"

The man bend down and grabbed Bobs neck and lifted him up.

"Listen here and listen good. I'm only gonna ask ONE more time. Get it?"

"Y-yes, I get it."

"What. Year. Is. It?"

"2183."

"218... I see."

The man let go of Bob and started walking away. Bob looked after him. He had never been so scared in his life before.

"_2183... That's gonna complicate things..."_ the man thought to himself.

The man noticed that he suddenly was surronded by people. A gang of thugs closed in on his from different directions. The man shook his head. The leader of the gang, a big guy with a chain hanging from his waist stepped up against the man.

"You're in the wrong neighbourhood pal." he said.

The rest of the gang laughed. The man, however, didn't move a muscle. The leader thug moved closer to him.

"But I feel generous today. If you give me your money and this cute little coat here, I'll let you go, what you say?"

"Don't touch me."

"What?"

The thug was standing very close to the man and was about to tap him on the shoulder. The thug looked on him and then a big smile spread on his face. The rest of the gang bursted out laughing.

"Or you do what, bub?" asks the thug.

The thug pushed the man who fast as lightning grabed his arm and twisted it. The thug screams and goes down on his knees. Two of the gang members rushes to attack, but the man kick one of the in the stomach och hits the other in the face with his left hand. Both flies back and is knocked out. The other in the gang is stunned when they see what happens.

"Let me go!" shouts the thug.

The man lets his arm go but then grabs his face. The man lifts him up and with a cracking sound he squeeses the thugs skull. The thug twitches and then stops moving. The man throws the body at some of the other gang members. They immediately starts running away.

"Pathetic." says the man and walks off.

"Hey, hey man! Who are you?" shouts Bob.

The man stops, turns around and looks at Bob with his cold eyes. Bob feels shivers down his spine.

"My name? Vergil."

**And that's it! The first part of this fanfic! Let me know how i did.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry or Mass Effect. They belong to their respective owner.**

**So, part 2 in my attempt to make a decent fanfic of two game series I love. I hope I did good :)**

**I know the first part was short, but that was a Prologue. Here is the real deal.**

Mission on earth

Commander Jane Shepard sat in her cabin aboard the Normandy and went through some reports. She and her crew had just left the Knossos system after saving dr Liara T'Soni from Therum. Unfortunaly Liara had no clues on Sarens whereabouts or what the conduit was, but she had been very helpful at clearing out what the images she had encountered at Eden Prime meant and what happened with the Protheans. While they still didn't know that, they now knew that the Protheans apparently wasn't the first race to be eliminated by the Reapers. She brushed her red hair out of her eyes and rubbed her eyes. She had not slept for a while and even though she really needed to, she knew she was short of time and they needed to get moving. Joker had set the course towards Noveria, the place where Liara's mother, Benezia, was supposily seen. If they could catch her, their chances of catching Saren would drastically increase.

"Commander."

The silence was broken by Jokers voice. Jane put down the reports and got up.

"Go ahead Joker" she answered.

"You've gotten a message from Admiral Hacket. He says it's important. You should get down to the navigation map." said Joker.

Jane frowned. Hacket must know how important their mission is, what could he possibly want?

"I'll be right there."

Jane took a last look at the report and then walked off. She took the elevator down to the bridge. On the way she meet Navigator Pressly.

"Commander, Admiral Hacket is contacting us. Do you have any idea what it could be about?" he asked.

"No, but I tend to find out" Jane answered.

Jane approced the navigation map.

"Joker, bring up Hackett"

"Aye, aye commander"

The familiar crackeling sound was followed by Admiral Hacketts calm voice.

"Commander Shepard. May I first congratulate you to your title of Spectre. I was beginning to believe humanity would never have that honor." he said friendly.

"Thank you sir. It is truly an honor. Though I wish it could have come in a better time." Jane answered.

"Well, we have to make the best out of the situation."

"Why did you contact me sir? We are pursuing Benezia towards Noveria."

"I know you are, but I have getting some disturbing news from Earth."

Jane could hear how the crew gasped and immediately everyone started wispering to each other. It was annoying, but Jane understood them. Earth was supposed to be one of the most secure places in the galaxy and hearing that Earth might be under attack was big.

"What kind of news? Is earth under attack?" she asked.

"It depends what you mean by attcked. There is no hostile fleet near but there have been strange creatures attacking some of our major cities. Vanocuver, London, Bejing and Buenos Aires just to mention a few. No alliance fleet are near and the soldiers on the planet are streched out. They can respond to all these places at once. I'm asking you for help. You have the fastest ship in the fleet and you could help securing the cities."

"We will try sir."

"Glad to hear that. Hackett out."

Hacketts voice disappeared and Jane stood still in deep thought. The crew had now become silent, all waiting for what the commander would do.

"Joker, set course for Earth." she finally said and headed for enginering.

"Aye aye Commander."

Jane marched down the stairs towards the elivator. On her way she meet Kaidan.

"Commander, is it true? Are we heading towards Earth?" he asked somewhat confuesed.

"Yes we are. Go get your gear Lieutenant, you and Ashley are coming with me." answered Jane.

* * *

"Welcome to the Systems Alliance Headquarters main gate. I am Diana, the Headquarter VI. How can I help you?"

"Yamoto."

Vergil crossed his arms and looked up at the enormus skyscraper that appeared before him. Alot of things went through his mind right now, how did he get back to earth from the demon world and why so far into the future as 2183. Also the costume he was wearing was not the same blue one he had before, but it sort of reminded him of his father. But nothing of that mattered all that much. What he needed was to get the Yamoto and his fathers amulet back. Everything else was of second priority.

"Searching" said the VI.

Vergil had no idea what a VI was, but he didn't care. As long as he could get information from it. All the people he had asked had all answered the same thing. The didn't know what he was talking about and that he should ask a VI.

"No result of "Yamoto" was found. Please specify." said the V.I

Vergil frowned. It was a very varm day, the sun shined with merciless intensity at him. He wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"What good are you if you can't even find an ancient artifact?" he asked slightly irritated.

"If you are looking for ancient artifacts, I suggest you go to one of our many fine museums in the city. What kind of artifact are you refering to?"

"A katana sword."

Vergil looked around. He'd never been outside of asia before, but the language was not a problem. His mother had made sure that both he and his brother could talk fluid english. He never though he would actually get any use from it, but apperently his mother knew best.

"_Hm, maybe I should check that out as well." _he thought to himself.

"There is a beautiful Museum three block south from here. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"There is a sword called Rebellion. Do you know about that?"

"Searching. Did you mean the Krogan Rebellion?"

"... no"

Suddenly people around him started to act strangely. Some stopped walking and pointed a something further away. Some started to run away and a lot of people started screaming. Annoyed, Vergil looked over to see what was happening.

"Please enjoy your day!" said the VI.

Vergil didn't hear. He stared walking against the flow of people running. He moved his hand towards where Yamoto would be and grinned a bit when he remembered that it was gone. He kept walking until suddenly a creature jumped down at him from the rooftop of a building. Vergil was able to dodge the attack and grabbed the tail and threw the crature into a wall. Vergil moved in to get a better look of the monster. It seemed to be a long, lizardlike thing. The odd thing about it was that it had a helmet on it's head and carried a shield on it's right arm.

"_It looks... familiar"_ he thought.

The creature quickly jumped up and, to Vergils surprise, it shot it's claws at him. Vergil was able to dodge them and came up behind the thing. With a quick move he broke the neck of the creature and it feel down dead.

"_This thing... is it a demon? If it is, is there a portal here somewhere?"_

Vergil lookd up and further down the street, more monster appeared and chased people around. Vergil, once more, started to walk against where the creatures came from.

* * *

The SSV Normandy entered the Sol System and Joker called out to find out where they were headed.

"This is the SSV Normandy, requesting landing permission. Oh, and we heard something about monsters appearing everywhere. Need some help?" he jokingly asked.

"Permission granted. And thank you for helping out, yes, these... creatures are apperaring in most major cities but head for Vancouver. These things seems to be drawn towards the alliance headquarter." the voice answered.

"Vancouver it is then. Hey Kaidan, that's your hometown! Must feel good to come back home again, right?"

"Yeah, it's always fun to see your favorite place in flames." answered Kaidan.

Jane, Kaidan and Ashley stood geared up and ready for the drop down in enginering. Ashley was making a last check on her Avenger assault rifle, looked at Kaidan with a confused look on her face.

"Have you seen Vancouver being destroyed before?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah. Sorta. Every time the Canucks lose the Stanley Cup finals." he answered with a shy smile.

Ashley shook her head. Jane looked at Kaidan and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Hockey? At a time like this? Geez..." Ashley muttered.

"Commander, you better get to the Mako. I'm about to drop you off." Joker said.

Jane nodded and the team walked off to their trusty land vechicle, the M35 Mako. They climed in and buckled up. Jane looked at her team mates.

"You guys ready?" she asked them, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes commander." answered Kaidan.

"Bring it on!" said Ashley.

"All right, let go down then."

**And here you go! My first chapter.**

**I'm gonna try post one-two times a week in the future. I'm not gonna rush things, but right now I just want to get this thing out as often I can!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, it's finally here. Part 3! Sorry for waiting :)**

Reinforcements

The Normandy swepted down towards Vancouver. The shuttle bay opened up and the Mako dropped towards the ground. Right before the impact the Mako activated it's jet engines and slowed down the fall enough to make a slight bump when hitting the ground. They had landed in the middle of a park, with smoke rising to the sky from a burning tree next to them. Jane called to Joker.

"Joker, stay in the air. I want reports where the situation is most critical." she said.

"Roger that commander"

Their landing had not gone unnoticed. Several demons stopped in their tracks and looked confuesed at the vehicle. Their confusion disapperared soon however and they started moving in on the crew.

"Ashley, are you ready?" asked Jane.

"I'm locked and loaded commander." Ashley answered.

"Open fire."

The cannon on top of the Mako turned to face the demons and started a mow down everything that came in range. The demons didn't seem to have any idea what was hitting them and before they could even think of running away, all of them had died. Ashley smirked from her position inside the Mako.

"And that's that" she said.

"Commander, it seems that the creatures are coming from a building near the centre." sounded Jokers voice.

"Put the cordinates on the map." said Jane.

A red cross appeared on the Makos map interface. Kaidan looked at it.

"I know where it is. It about two kilometers west from here." he said.

"Be ready with the gun Ashley."

The Mako turned and began driving west. Kaidan looked out the sides. The creatures didn't look like anything he'd seen before. One of them looked like a huge lizard but seemed to have an ancient helmet on it's head. Another had a skullface and a disturbing twisted body, long arms and long legs but a somewhat tiny torso and seemed to be missing skin.

"What do you think these things are Commander? They don't look like any kind of alien I've ever seen." he said.

"I have no idea. I don't think anyone knows as of now." Jane answered.

"I bet they're some kind of experiment made by the Batarians. They breed these things and then dropped them on Earth as an experiment." said Ashley.

Kaidan shook his head.

"I doubt that. How would the Batarians come this close to Earth without someone notice it? And since when did the Batarians become genetic experts in biological warfare?" he asked back.

"Focus people. We have a mission to take care of." Jane interrupted.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The Vancouver Museum of Ancient Artifacts had never had so many visitors before. It had never had so much vandalism before either. Inside the building, there was chaos. Demons which resembled marionettes walked around looking for more people to slay. The walls was covered in blood by people that had not been able to escape. Most of the demons were either wearing huge curved blades in their hands or smaller daggers. Some of them had found a shotgun. At the moment, nothing was heard in the building except the sound of the deamons walking. Suddenly however, the doors to the museum was opened. All the demons attention was shifted towards the man that walked in. The man walked in, closed the doors afterwards and turned up against the demons.

"_Hm, seems like I have found the source."_ Vergil thought to himself.

The demons started to flock around Vergil. Vergil didn't seem to pay much attention to them, instead more intrested of analysing the building. It's not until one of the marionette walked up to Vergil and swinged a blade at him. Vergil then dodged the attack and punched the demon in the chest. The marionette didn't move but a purple cloud evaporated from it before it fell appart. The other demons now closed in on Vergil. Two demons threw their weapons at Vergil. Vergil jumped up in the air, evading the first two blades and then caught the other two blades before landing in front of another marionette. With swift moves, Vergil slashed the head of it and moved on.

"_It is not Yamato, but it has to do for now."_

Vergil moved from enemy to enemy so quickly that he more resembled a shadow than a man. He sliced through every demon in the room with ease and without taking a scratch himself.

KLANK

Vergil looked up. The last marionette demon had blocked his thrust against it's chest. Vergil looked at the demon and tilted his head slightly. The demon raised it's arms and tried to slash down on Vergil but Vergil used his Dark Slayer-style and teleported above the demon, slashed with both his blades and cut off the arms. He then sliced the demon several more times until only tiny pieces remained. Vergil then dropped the blades and walked up to the counter.

_3__rd__ floor – Swords, daggers and other sharp objects from the past._

Vergil confirmed the information and walked upstairs.

* * *

The Mako slowly but steady made it's way forward. The demons had keept Ashley busy with the gun. The difficulty was not to hit the fast moving demons, the difficulty came in not destrying the buildings. There had been som destruction in the city, but overall the demons seemed to have simply moved around the streets, waiting for their prey. Little did the demons expect that a huge, six wheeled, armored tank would roll up and shoot them.

"Be carefull with the gun Ashley, we don't want to kill the people that are inside" warned Jane.

"I'm doing the best I can commander." she answered.

"I wish we could just go inside and make sure the civilians are safe." said Kaidan.

Jane looked at Kaidan. He knew he was concerned, even if he was hiding it pretty well. She would've acted the same way if they attacked her home town.

"That would take to much time and we need to find a way to stop this invasion." she said.

"I know. Don't worry about me Commander, I'm fine." Kaidan answered.

"Commander, there seems we have a situation here. Again."

Jokers voice was heard. Jane stopped the Mako.

"What is the problem Joker?"

"The signals I picked up before seems to have, um, disapperared."

Jane looked confuesed. Kaidan and Ashley looked at each other.

"What do you mean disappeared?" asked Jane.

"Exactly what I said. There was a huge signal coming from this position, but then it just disappeared."

"Joker, are you sure you're reading that thing right?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know Williams. Why don't you come up here and help me out? Although there is no trigger button here for you so you can just shoot the problem away."

"All right, enough. Both of you."

Ashley had risen from her seat and was just about to start arguing with Joker on the radio. Jane gave Ashley a glare and she sat down again.

"We will stick to the plan Joker. We'll move forward and see what we can find." Jane explained.

The Mako started moving again. Above them a few alliance ships were flying by, opening fire on some demons further away from the city. The team eventually arrived at their destination, an old museum. Jane stopped the Mako and exited the vehicle along with Kaidan and Ashley.

"This is the place where the signal came from. Let's get in there and find whatever is in there." said Jane.

"Huh, commander? What exacly are we looking for?" asked Kaidan.

Jane looked at her confuesed team mates. She scratched her head.

"Well, I don't have any info on tha. But it should be something that generated a lot of energy. Although it's turned of now. Let's just get in there." she answered.

* * *

Vergil had gone to the third floor of the museum to find his beloved Yamato and was now turning the place upside down in search for it. He had walked around looking at every singel item on display but found nothing. Boiling with anger, he started destroying the exhibition.

"_It is not here! Nowhere! Useless!"_ he thought.

Vergil sat down and took a few deep breaths. It was not like him to completely loose him temper like that. When it all came down to it, Yamato could be anywhere in the whole world.

"_It might not even be on Earth. It might still be left in the demon world."_

Suddenly he heard someone enter the building. Then another. Three. Vergil decided to go see who they were. After all, it might me someone who knew more than him about this situation. He found another curved blade on the floor, which he decided to pick up.

* * *

Jane and the others entered the museum. Jane didn't know what she would excpect, but the carnage that meet her in the entrence was brutal.

"Oh geez..." said Kaidan slightly shocked.

"Yuck. What are even these things. Are they... dolls?" asked Ashley.

Kaidan went over to one of the dead bodies an examined it. Ashley walked slowly towards one of the marionettes.

"Poor guy. Completly sliced up. At least he died quickly." Kaidan noted.

"There seems to be a lot of dead monsters too. Must have been a firefight." said Jane.

"I don't think so commander." said Ashley.

Jane and Kaidan went over to Ashley. She stood over the pieces of a dead marionette. She pointed at a deep cut.

"It's hard to see at first, since they're all in pieces. But look here. This is not a bullet hole. This one has been cut too." she declared.

"So whoever killed these things used blades too?" asked Jane.

"Most likeley."

"But who would do that? Who would arm themselves with a blade?" asked Kaidan.

"If you don't have a gun, you use what you got." said Ashley.

A sudden noice made the team raise the weapons. From the sealing, a group of lizardslike demons started to crawl down.

"Looks like we missed a few." said Ashley.

"Get ready!" shouted Jane.

The lizards approced them fast. One of the demons jumped at the group. Jane jumped out of the way. She turned and shot with her gun at the creature, but the shots was deflected by the shield. Kaidan then used his biotic powers to lift and throw the demon against the wall. He then shot the demon three times in the unprotected chest, killing it. Another demon jumped at Kaidan from behind, put was shot down with a shotgun blast from Ashley.

"You gotta watch your back Lieutenant!" she yelled.

Before Kaidan could answer the remaining two demons landed on the other side of the room. They didn't move, just staring at the group.

"I'm going in!" said Ashley and charged at them.

Ashley fired with her assault rifle at the demons. One of the demons stod still and blocked the shots with it's shield while the other jumped up on the wall. Kaidan started to shoot at the demon while Jane pulled up the sniper. When Ashley got closer, the shield finally broke, and jane took a shot with the sniper, killing the demon.

"Commander, it's gone!" said Kaidan.

The three aimed their weapons in the air, looking for the missing demon, not knowing that the demons was hiding behind a pillar. It took it's aim at Jane and just when she looked away it jumped, trying to kill her. But right before it could sink it's claws into her, a curved blad flew by and dicapitated the demon. Jane jumped back and saw a headless demon falling to the ground. Jane immediately turned around and saw a man in a long, purple coat standing in the staircase. He looked down at her and their eyes meet for at short second before he started to walk down.

"Hey, you! Wait a second." Jane said.

Jane walked over to Vergil. Ashley and Kaidan looked the headless denmon before walking up to Jane.

"Did you do that?" asked Jane.

"Yes." answered Vergil.

"How did you do that?"

Vergil did not answer and tried to walk away. Ashley walked up and stopped Vergil.

"Hold on there civilian. The commander asked you a question." she said.

"I don't have time for this. I have to find something and you are in my way. I do not like when that happends." said Vergil.

Vergil and Ashley stared at each other. Ashley looked like she was going to raise the gun and shoot.

"Stand down Ashley, we're here to help people, remember?" Jane asked

Ashley frooze for a second and then looked away.

"Yes commander..." she muttered.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Kaidan.

"It is a Katana-sword. Yamato." said Vergil.

"Well, maybe we can help you?" asked Jane.

Vergil looked at Jane. Ashley and Kaidan watched them carefully.

"What do you want for that?" asked Vergil.

"I want you to join my crew." answered Jane.

"Wait, what?" asked Ashley.

"Me and my crew is after a rouge Spectre named Saren Arterius. While we have no proof, it seems to much of a coinsidense that there would appear creatures like this and not have anything to do with him. You seem to have some experiense with these things and you could probally help us. You help us, and we will help you find Yamato."

Jane pulled forward her right hand to Vergil.

"What do you say?" she asked.

Vergil looked at the hand and then walked past it.

"Show me your car." Vergil said as he walked out.

"Car? Okay..." muttered Kaidan.

* * *

Saren Arterius sat down aborad Sovereign. Matriarch Benezia had just landed on Noveria and was about to continue their operation there. He was just going over the next step when a man in a dark robe walked in. Even though his face was covered up with his hood, Saren could feel his eyes in his neck.

"So, how did our little experiment work out?" asked the robed man.

"You were right. Even on this distance, the artifact could easily open up the portal. It served as a great distraction. But in order to make good use of it, we need a better power sourse." answered Saren.

"Oh, leave that to me. I have just the right "source" for that"

Saren looked back at the man.

"You better not hold anything hidden from me. If you make one, just one wrong move, I'll skin you alive." Saren threatened.

"Oh, what could I possibly do here aboard the mighty Sovereign?" asked the man.

The man walked away. Saren had the same thought. He knew there was nothing he could do here on an active Reaper. Yet, for some reason, he felt very insecure about him.

"Filthy human" muttered Saren.

**So, chapter 2 folks. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I will do better in the future.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 4! Enjoy!**

Meeting the crew

"So, commander, it seems your hunt for Saren has come to an abrubt halt. Before it even started."

Jane was standing in the com room. Before her was the holograms of the three ambassadors of the Citadel Council. The Turian ambassador had become quite upset when he found out that Jane had left the mission and headed towards Earth instead.

"Admrial Hackett said it was an emergancy. We had to intervene." Jane answered.

"What was the "emergancy"? Some monsters showing up in one city on Earth? I don't see why you had to leave your mission for that." said the Turian.

Jane cleansed her fist behind her back. She knew the council would react like this, but that still didn't made her feel better.

"Now, now, I'm sure that the commander would have come to our aid in case one of our planets was in danger" said the Salarian Council member.

"Of course I would. I might be of the Alliance, but I'm also a Spectre who follows the will of the Council." said Jane.

"Hmpf. And what about this new crew member of yours? Why did you bring that one in here?" asked the Turian.

Jane knew he was talking about Vergil. Again, she knew that the Council would not like that she brought in someone they knew nothing about.

"Vergil is an expert on "demons" as he calls them. They seem to be some kind of primitive alien species that travel through portals." she explained.

"How does he know that? What is his history with these demons?" asked the Asari.

"I don't know. It seems he has amnesia, he can only remember small fragments of his past. The demon-part is on of these."

That was the explanation Vergil had given Jane, but she suspected that he probaly lied to her. He had not explained what Yamato was, more than a simple steel sword. She would look more into that later, but right now wasn't the time. She needed to get to Noveria and if there were demons there, Vergil could be of great help.

"Well, if that's all there is to it, there is nothing more we need to discuss. Get back to the mission now commander. Report back after Noveria." said the Asari.

"Yes sir." said Jane.

The council members dissapeared. Jane walked out of the room, head spinning with thought. Thoughts of the future. She didn't notice that Kaidan was waiting outside and they bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry commander" said Kaidan

"Kaidan? Don't worry, I'm fine." answered Jane.

"Commander, there is a thing I want to ask you.

Jane meet Kaidans eyes. She had a pretty big hunch of what it might be about.

"It's about Vergil, isn't it lietunant?" asked Jane

"Well, yes. How could it not be. I gotta ask you, do you trust this guy?" asked Kaidan back.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't? More than the other not from the alliance?"

"He rubs me the wrong way. He says he has amnesia, but still remembers how to best fight these demons. Doesn't that seem a bit conveniant? It just makes me think he is hiding something. What if he's with Saren?"

"I understand your concern Kaidan, but he is the only one with any knowlage of these new enemies. Besides, Saren hates humans. It's a bit unlikely that he would seek aid from one."

Kaidan nodded.

"I understand sir." he said.

"But keep an eye on him anyway, we don't want your suspicion to be true." commanded Jane.

* * *

Vergil was standing in the main battery. One of the first things he asked for when entering the Normandy was books on the world he was now in, as a means to cure his amnesia. The crew had first laughed at him and then the guy named Kaidan had showed him these glowing, data-papper to him instead. Apparently, in the future people did not use papper anymore, but that didn't really matter as long as he got the information he needed. The amnesia thing was bullshit, he had just used that as en excuse to avoid stupid questions.

"Milions of articles on guns, but nothing on Yamato..." muttered Vergil.

He had been reading for hours but still nothing on his sword. Luckily he was a patient man, reading was sort of relaxing for him and he had no problems holding the information. The automatic doors opened up and Vergil recongniced the alien as a turian.

"Oh, I didn't know there was someone here! Am I disturbing you?" he asked.

Vergil didn't look up but continued reading. The turian looked around and walked in.

"I'm sorry, but this gun needs to be calibrated... and it can get a bit noisy at times." he said.

"Calibrated?" asked Vergil.

"Yes, calibrated. Believe me, I have to get up here several times a day to fix this thing."

Vergil took his stuff and walked past the turian.

"The name is Garrus by the way." said Garrus and held out his hand.

Vergil ignored Garrus and walked towards the elevator. Garrus stod still and looke after him.

"_Hm, I could swear this is how humans say hello. Don't tell me I insulted him?"_ Garrus thought to himself.

Vergil took the elevator down to the shuttle bay. The doors opened up and he found himself face to face with the Krogan on the ship.

"Human" said the krogan.

"Krogan." answered Vergil.

They passed each other without looking at each other. Vegil noticed that Ashley was also down here. The glared at him for a second and then went back to cleaning her weapons again. Vergil mutterd.

"_Is there no place private on this damned ship?"_ Vergil thought to himself.

He walked through yet another door and came into the engine room. Not even here was he alone, but at least there was only a human here. Adams, as Vergil had remembered before, nodded politly at him and then went back to work. Vergil leaned back in the corner and started reading again.

"Oh, hi there! I didn't see you."

Vergil looked up and saw an alien with a purple visor looking at him. At least he thought she was looking at him.

"You're that guy from Earth, right? Hearded you saved the group there, even if Ashley doesn't admit it. I'm Tali" she said.

Tali held her hand out. Vergil looked back down at the datapads again. Tali retracted her hand.

"Did I insult you? I think this is how humans greet each out..." she said uncertanly.

"It is. I just did not greet you back." said Vergil.

"Uh, okay... Excuse me, but why do you carry that thing around?"

Tali pointed at the curved blade Vergil was carrying around. Vergil sighed.

"Because I need some kind of weapon and the guy out there is only selling guns and ammunition. I do not use that." he answered.

"Well, I don't know why you're not using guns, but why don't you use your omni tool?" tali asked curiously.

Vergil looked at tali, this time with legit intrest. He raised his left arm and the omni tool became visible.

"This thing? Can you make this into a blade?" Vergil asked.

"Sure. I can extend the energy and make it permanent, however you won't be able to use any hacking abilities while in that mode." Tali answered.

"Do it."

Vergil reached out and Tali started to work on the omni tool. Vergil had no idea what she did, but tried to memorise the places she pressed. After a few minutes the omni tool changed form and a energyblade sprung out. Vergil moved it up and down and swung it. He looked at it.

"Better." said Vergil.

"Good. I hope it will work for you." said Tali.

"Guess I won't be needing this anymore."

Vergil took his curved blade and tossed it aside. He went back to his corner again. Tali looked at him, expecting some kind of "thanks" but when nothing came she turned and went back to the engine.

"Tali" said Vergil.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Tali nodded and happily walked back and Vergil was just about to start reading again when Jokers voice was heard.

"All right everyone, we will arrive at Noveria in a few hours. The commander wants to have a little pep-talk in the com-room before we land."

"Joker..."

"Ok, a strategic discussion. Better like than commander?"

Vergil rolled his eyes and went to the elevator.

"_This better be good." _he thought.

* * *

"We're looking for Matriarch Benezia down at Noveria, but she might have been here for a while so we should be prepared for hostilities." said Jane.

All the crew member were sitting in a half circle with the commander standing in the middle. Vergil was also among them. He didn't really care about their strategy, he just wanted to get this over with. If there was any chance that Yamato was down there, he had to go there.

"It's gonna be really cold down there, so be sure you prepare yourself for that." Jane continued

"What are we gonna do if we find her?" asked Kaidan.

"Try to capture her. She is a powerful biotic, so it's not gonna be easy. But it is essential if we're gonna have any chance of finding the conduit."

"Basiclly, if you can be ready for anything, be that!" Joker said on com.

Jane shook her head.

"Is he always like that?" asked Liara

"Pretty much. Oh, before I forget, Vergil, we have som gear for you." said Jane.

"Gear?" repeated Vergil

Garrus and Ashley went out and came back with equipment. Ashley brought some weapons and Garrus came with a purple armor for him. Vergil first looked at Ashley and then Garrus and then at Jane.

"These are the standard rifles and gun for you. This is the Kessler pistol, easy to use, perfect for soldiers without experiense." said Ashley.

Ashley picked up the Kessler and showed Vergil how it worked.

"You don't press any button, you grab it and remove it from your hip and it's ready for action-"

"I do not need it." said vergil.

"What?"

"I do not use it. Or the other for that matter."

"Right. Here is the Lancer assault rifle and-"

"Do you have something wrong with your ears? I do not use guns. Do you understand that?"

Ashley stopped in the middle of her explanation. Vergil stared at her intensly. Ashley looked at Jane for support. Jane herself didn't know how to react. The other members looked confuesed, except for Wrex, who had the same look on his face he always had.

"You can't be serious? Are you gonna walk around without a weapon?" asked Ashley shocked.

"I have a weapon." answered Vergil.

His omni tool formed a blade from his hand. Ashley shook her head and packed her weapons. Garrus lifted up his armor and put it on a table.

"Fine, whatever! It's not like I care anyway, just doing my job." she said.

"All right Vergil, you might not use guns, but you'll need armor. This thing might not be as stylish as that coat you're wearing, but it will stop enemy fire. The Mantis, medium version. It is avalible in light or heavy too." Garrus lektured.

"Hey look, he even painted it purple for him." said Wrex.

"I do not need an armor." said Vergil.

"Come on now Vergil, stop joking around. You don't want weapons and you don't want armor. How do you expect to survive?"

"I have done it so far."

Garrus scrached his head and sighed. Jane observed it all, and for some reason, she actually found it all very entertaining. Whether it was because Vergil was insane or actually could back it up, she didn't know. She seemed to be the only one finding it funny though. Liara and Kaidan just looked confuesed, she couldn't see Tali's face, but she probably felt the same. Ashley looked just as irritated at Vergil as she use to be. Wrex was the only one who seemed uneffected. He simply wanted to go down to the planet.

"Sure, you don't need to use any of it. Is there ANYTHING that you want?" asked Garrus finally.

"Except for Yamato? Give me a breather mask. I have not learned how to breath vacuum yet." said Vergil.

Garrus picked up the armor and walked out. Jane stepped forward.

"That's it folk, get ready. We'll reach Noveria soon." Jane commanded.


End file.
